


You're So Gross.

by bloodnuns



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, jokingly mentioned daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodnuns/pseuds/bloodnuns





	You're So Gross.

The first few days back home after a tour were always rough. Not hearing the hum of the road underneath you while you slept in your bunk always made everything back home too quiet, and it was torture trying to adjust back to that.   
  
Gerard rolled over in bed just in time to hear his phone buzz and the screen light up.   
  
_ New Picture Message from frnk! _   
  
Oh jesus, here we go, Gerard thought, rolling his eyes. He picked up his phone and slid the notification across the screen, opening his messages.    
  
There, before his eyes, was a picture of Frank’s dick-- standing right at attention and leaking from the head. Right under it was the caption. ‘I miss you.’   
  
Gerard’s face flushed and he had to look away from his screen for a moment to regain his composure.    
  
‘I miss you more.’ he typed back, hitting the send button quickly.   
  
_ frnk is typing... _   
  
frnk: I doubt it.   
  
geeway: you’d be wrong.   
  
frnk: i miss your body.   
  
geeway: my body misses you.   
  
frnk: yeah?   
  
geeway: you have no idea.   
  
Gerard started to think about all the secret meetings he had with Frank while they were on tour. Finding some deserted room on some deserted hallway and rushing through blowjobs, Gerard having to haphazardly wipe his mouth and Frank having to smooth down his clothes and the both of them having to rush back to the dressing room (a minute or two apart) so no one suspected anything. Gerard was brought back to the present when his phone buzzed in his hands again.   
  
frnk: mikey is at ray’s, you could come over if you wanted.   
  
Gerard pondered the pro’s and con’s for a moment, a hot night with his secret boyfriend versus the possibility of Mikey catching them in the act. Then again, everyone know that Mikey and Ray were together, and if they were spending the night together, they were going to be attached at the mouth until someone pried them apart.    
  
geeway: i’m on my way.   
  
frnk: FUCK YEAH   
  
Gerard chuckled to himself, he loved how excited Frank got every time one of these meetings happened. (It wasn’t that they were scared of someone finding out that they were gay, it’s just that they didn’t want their relationship to affect the band.) He didn’t bother with real pants, he was probably going to be stripped of them when he got to Frank’s anyways. He put on his converse and grabbed his keys and wallet and cigarettes and headed out of his apartment.   
  
Fifteen minutes later he was standing on the landing of the apartment that Frank shared with Mikey, knocking on the door and rocking back on his heels.    
  
Suddenly the door was swung open and Gerard was snatched by the front of his Iron Maiden t-shirt and drug inside the door before it was promptly slammed shut and he was pushed back up against it.    
  
“Jesus Frank,” he panted, his head swimming from how fast everything was happening, his limbs turning to noodles under Frank’s touch. Frank hastily turned Gerard’s head to the side and suckled at the skin right below his ear, letting a hot breath escape into his ear after he was satisfied with the deep red of the hickey he created.    
  
“Imma make you call me Daddy,” Frank whispered, catching Gerard’s earlobe between his teeth.    
  
Gerard was instantly snapped out of it.   
  
“Ew ew ew! You’re so gross!” he exclaimed, pushing at Frank’s shoulders and batting at his chest.    
  
Frank took a few steps back and collapsed on the couch, laughing so hard that he doubled over into himself, holding his stomach.    
  
Gerard finally started laughing too. This was typical of Frank, getting him really hot and then letting it all come crashing down by completely ruining it with some stupid comment. Once Gerard composed himself, he rolled his eyes and sashayed over to where Frank was on the couch, kicking his shoes off next to him.    
  
Gerard pushed at Frank’s chest, leaning him back against the back of the couch before kneeling between Frank’s knees and tugging at his pants until his erection was freed from the denim that contained it.   
  
Gerard licked from base to tip in one fluid motion, flicking his tongue over the slit, before taking Frank’s cock deep into his mouth and starting a slow, tantalizing rhythm with the bob of his head.   
  
“Oh, fuck, Gee,” Frank panted, letting his head fall back against the couch and his eyes slip closed.    
  
Gerard loved this; he loved watching how Frank reacted to his mouth, vocally and physically. Frank’s hips bucked up every few strokes, not being able to control himself. Gerard picked up the pace that he had established, and Frank let out a low moan, a small sheet of sweat starting to glisten across his forehead.    
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Frank managed, his head snapping up and his eyes meeting Gerard’s. Gerard shoved his mouth down on Frank’s cock, the head hitting the back of his throat.    
  
“Jesus christ, I’m gonna come.”   
  
Gerard sped up even further, his fingers splaying across Frank’s hips to hold him down because Frank couldn’t help but buck up into Gerard’s mouth and with how deep he was allowing Frank’s cock to get in his throat he was trying to keep himself from gagging.    
  
“Fuck, fu-,” Frank groaned, his hands flying to the back of Gerard’s head and tangling in his tangled red hair. Gerard knew what to do next, he stilled himself and let Frank take over. He opened his mouth wide and flattened his tongue against the underside of Frank’s dick, allowing Frank to fuck his mouth and ride out his orgasm.   
  
Frank thrust up one, two, three times before the white hot ball of tension in the pit of his stomach released and he came into Gerard’s throat, his body shaking through wave after wave of pleasure.    
  
When Frank finally got through his orgasm, Gerard pulled himself off of his boyfriend’s dick; swallowing and sitting back against the coffee table.    
  
“You’re still gross,” Gerard deadpanned.    
  
“Yeah, but you’re the one who just swallowed my come, and that shit can’t taste great. So which of us is the pot, and which is the kettle?”


End file.
